1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a vending system for automatic sale of articles selected by a customer.
2. Related Art Statement
Various automatic vending systems or machines are known, wherein a desired article is selected by a customer from among a plurality of choices, and the selected article is delivered by a suitable device. In such known vending systems, a given amount of money is deposited before the desired article is selected. Accordingly, the articles that can be bought by the customer are limited within a scope of the deposited amount of money.